Confusión
by SaKuRiMo0n
Summary: Sakuno recibe una extraña llamada y decide irse de vacaciones fuera del país. Pero cuando regresa hay algo diferente en ella. ¿Y que significara ese anillo que trae en su mano izquierda? Y sobre todo ¿Que hará Ryoma cuando se de cuenta de esto? Entren y averigüenlo.
1. Sakuno ¿Se va?

Hola a todos, bueno este es el primer fic que publico de este anime, así que espero que le guste. Esta es una idea que se me ocurrió hace unos días, y me estuvo rondando la cabeza así que decide publicarla antes que otro fic que tengo escrito -y casi terminado- para subirlo a fanfiction.

Lamento si tengo algunas faltas, aunque lo revise siempre se pueden pasar algunas.

* * *

**Disclaimer: The Prince of Tennis no me pertenece sino a su creador Konomi Takeshi, yo solo uso sus personajes para crear esta historia. Así como también Satsuki Momoi pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki. **

**Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**Negrita —Diálogos—**

_Cursiva —Pensamientos y las llamadas por teléfono—_

*0* —Las palabras que tengas esto, es porque están en otro idioma. Su traducción estará hasta abajo.

**Así que espero les guste y los dejo con el primer capitulo de esta historia. **

* * *

Confusión

**Capítulo 1: Sakuno ¿Se va?**

Era un bonito día en la ciudad de Tokio, se podían apreciar los sonidos que emitían los pájaros que se encontraban arriba de los árboles, de los automóviles a toda velocidad que circulaban por las calles y las voces de los pequeños niños que se encontraban jugando a la hora de receso en la escuela.

Se encontraba en una de las pistas de tenis que tenía el club de tenis femenino, estaba jugando contra la capitana del equipó, que la había desafiado cuando se enteró que su abuela era la entrenadora del club de tenis masculino, y también que según rumores que circulaban por la universidad desde hace alguno días, se aprovechaba de eso para poder acercarse a los titulares del equipo y tener una excusa para poder entablar una conversación con ellos. _Si supiera_ fue el pensamiento de Sakuno que desde que estaba en la secundaria formo una fuerte amistad con los titulares del equipo, ya que siempre iba a las practicas a apoyarlos en todos sus juegos, y también los ayudaba cuando se iban de campamento para mejorar sus técnicas de juego. Pero con el que formo un vínculo de amistad y tal vez un poco más que eso –aunque no fuera oficial- fue con el que menos se esperaba, Ryoma Echizen el conocido Príncipe del Tenis, que desde que regreso de estados unidos después de ganar el U.S. Open para terminar sus estudios en Seigaku.

Al pasar los meses se fueron conociendo mejor, debido a que su abuela "obligaba" a Ryoma a ayudar a Sakuno a mejorar sus técnicas de juego, llegando a incluso mantener un partido con el príncipe, aunque al final siempre perdía, logro mejorar bastante llegando a tener el nivel de los titulares del equipo masculino. Y esa es la razón por la que hablaba con ellos, incluso llegaba a prácticas algunas veces con ellos, ya que las chicas del equipo femenino no tenían el mismo nivel que los chicos.

Y he ahí el problema de que ahora este perdiendo su tiempo con la capitana Satsuki Momoi. La chica tenía el cabello de color rosa, al igual que sus ojos. Su cuerpo está bien formado, aunque cabe decir que sus atributos son un poco exagerados, muchos de los chicos de la Universidad babeaban por ella y eso hacía que ella se creyera la más deseado por todos. Llevaba puesta una falda de color blanco que apenas si le cubría las piernas y una blusa estilo polo, bastante pegada, enmarcando sus grandes pechos, cabe decir que lo apretada de su ropa era a propósito. Lo hacía para llamar la atención de los miembros del equipo masculino, dando como resultado que la mayoría de los chicos la estuvieran siendo cada vez que pudieran, excepto que su plan no funciona con los titulares que apenas si la voltean a ver.

Por el otro lado Sakuno no se quedaba atrás, con el paso de los años su cuerpo se había formado muy bien, no era tan voluminosa como otras chicas, pero tampoco era plana. Tenía todo donde debía estar y el tenis ayudo a que eso fuera posible, atrayendo miradas por donde pasa, y llamando la atención de varios de los chicos más codiciados del instituto conforme pasaban los años, aunque muchos se le confesaron ella jamás acepto a ninguno, y otro ni siquiera lograban preguntarle ya que eran ahuyentados por los titulares del equipo masculino, aunque los principales fueran Momoshiro, Eiji y Ryoma, aunque los dos primeros solo le ayudaban. Todos sabían que el más se preocupaba de que nadie se le acercara a Sakuno era Ryoma. Aunque no lo dijera todos sabían que Sakuno estaba apartada y el dueño de su corazón era Ryoma Echizen y viceversa.

Sumire Ryuzaki se encontraba observando el entrenamiento del club de tenis masculino de la universidad de Seigaku. Después de que sus mejores alumnos salieran de secundaria y fueran a la preparatoria nada en el club fue como antes, los únicos que quedaban eran Sakuno, Ryoma, Tomoka, Horio, Katsuo y Katou. Y el equipo de preparatoria no logro hacer lo mismo que cuando estaban en secundaria, así que ahora que entraron a la universidad se decidió que Sumire los entrenaría y recuperar su pasada gloria.

Al observar el partido que estaban teniendo Ryoma y Momoshiro pudo darse cuenta de todo lo que habían mejorado sus estudiantes, ya no eran esos chiquillos que entreno en la secundaria, ahora eran unos hombres que jugaban tenis apasionadamente y que en cada partido daban todo lo que tenían.

Pero en el preciso momento en que iba a recordar algo más sobre sus queridos estudiantes fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando sintió que en su pantalón vibraba algo, era su celular, así que se apresuró a contestar y se sorprendió mucho cuando vio quien era. No podía creerlo, era muy raro que esa persona llamara y mucho menos en estas fechas _¿Qué habrá pasad?_ Eso era lo que rondaba por la cabeza de la anciana, así que sin más decidió contestar la llamada antes de que se cortara.

−**¡Aló!−** hablo por fin después de esperar unos segundos.

−_¡Hola Oba-chan! ¡Cómo has estado!−_ contesto la vos detrás del teléfono.

−**Yo, muy bien ¡Gracias!−** contesto a duras penas, la voz por alguna razón no le salía **−¡Pero qué gran sorpresa la que me diste!−** al fin pudo hablar normalmente y prácticamente gritando, llamado la atención de los titulares que estaban **cerca −¡En serio¡ ¡Estoy muy feliz de que llamaras!−** y como ya había terminado el partido de practica entre Ryoma y Momo se fueron acercando poco a poco a escuchar con quién hablaba Sumire.

−_Yo también me alegro de oírte!−_ aunque su vos era fría, Sumire pudo sentir que lo que decía era verdad.

−**¿Pero a qué se debe tu llamada?–** pregunto cambiando su semblante a uno de preocupación, cosa que notaron todos los presentes **−Porque, no creo que llamaras solo para saludar ¿O me equivoco?− **esta vez pregunto deseando que así fuera.

−_Quiero hablar con Sakuno−_ fue lo único que dijo.

−**C-Con Sa…Sakuno−** fue lo único que pudo decir ya que su voz temblaba y se le estaba formando un nudo en la garganta, y eso alerto a todos los titulares, pero sobre todo a Ryoma que empezó a preguntarse qué era lo que tenía que ver Sakuno en esa conversación.

−_Así es, pero, no te preocupes no es sobre nada malo_− al terminar de decir esto, soltó una risita, bastante extraña que Sumire no supo cómo interpretar−_Solo quiero preguntarle si deseaba venir a pasar las vacaciones de verano aquí con nosotros, ya que hace mucho que no la veo y me gustaría pasar unos días con ella. No creo que tengas problema con eso ¿Verdad?, además no creo que tenga ningún inconveniente en querer venir. Ella ya me lo había pedido hace algunos años, pero en ese momento no lo creí oportuno, pero creo que ahora es buen momento, así que ¿Qué dices?−_ cuando termino de hablar se escuchaba que esta vez estaba seria cuando dijo todo eso.

Cuando Sumire escucho eso se relajó completamente, ahora que le había explicado todo se sentía más tranquila, aunque al principio le extraño mucho esa petición, ahora se encontraba muy feliz, hace mucho que no se miraban y para Sakuno esa persona era muy especial, le tenía un cariño que a ninguna otra persona le tenía, así que no iba a negarle el volver a verle, además aunque se lo negara sabía que Sakuno haría todo lo posible por verla, ahora que por fin accedía a verla.

Ahora con una gran sonrisa Sumire le dijo **−¡Esta Bien! ¡Le diré que venga!− ** ante esto todos los titulares se sorprendieron, no entendían nada de lo que estaba pasando y mucho menos, de lo que Sumire hablaba, pero antes de que tan siquiera pudieran preguntar, Sumire se acercó a donde se encontraba Tomoka, sentada en una de las bancas que estaban en el lugar; estaba esperando a que Sakuno terminara su práctica en el equipo femenino e irse juntas después de las prácticas de los chicos. Cuando estuvo enfrente de Tomoka dijo **−¡Oye Tomoka! Puedes hacerme un favor−** continua antes el asentimiento de esta **–Puedes decirle a Sakuno que venga. Dile que tiene un llamada−** ante esto Tomoka se sorprendió mucho, nunca antes habían mandado a llamar a Sakuno por algo así y estaba seguro que ella no dejaría su entrenamiento por algo tan simple como eso **–Pero no creo que ella quiere dejar la práctica solo por eso−** fue lo que pudo contestar ante la sorpresa de que le pidieran algo así, ella estaba segura que su mejor amiga se enojaría si la molestaban solo por eso **–Entonces dile que la llamada es desde Italia, y ten por seguro que ella vendrá−** y entonces los titulares no pudieron estar más sorprendidos _¿Quién era la persona tras el teléfono? ¿Por qué quería hablar con Sakuno? _ Y lo más importante de todo _¿La llamada provenía de Italia? _Estas eran las preguntas que rondaban por la cabeza de todos, y aunque sorprendida por todo se levantó y empezó a correr hacia las canchas de las chicas a buscar a Sakuno.

Cuando Tomoka llegó al lugar donde se encontraba Sakuno se sorprendió mucho cuando la encontró jugando contra la capitana. Sakuno no era de jugar contra sus superiores, ya que no estaba entre las titulares, pero no porque no pudiera, sino que no quería estar con ellas, ella prefería ir a ver los entrenamientos de los chicos junto a Tomoka. Pero eso no era lo importante ahora, tenía que llevar a Sakuno a donde estaba Sumire y aclarar todo esto.

Cuando Sakuno estaba a punto de sacar una voz la interrumpió.

−**¡Sakuno-chan!−** fue el grito que pego Tomoka, incluso se pudo escuchar hasta la cancha de los chicos.

* * *

Sakuno estaba a punto de sacar y anotar el último punto del partido y de ganarle a la capitana Momoi 6-0 y demostrarle que ella si sabía jugar y que lo que decían de ella era mentira. Ella sabía jugar y por eso estaba con los titulares, al contrario de lo que decía que iba a coquetearles y tratar de ganar popularidad al estar con ellos. Al momento en que iba sacar un fuerte grito la detuvo.

−**¡Sakuno-chan!−** escucho el grito de Tomoka, y estaba segura que incluso en la cancha de los chicos pudo escucharse ese grito.

−**¿Qué sucede Tomo-chan?− **pregunto Sakuno.

Ya cuando estaba a la par de Sakuno, tratando de recuperarse de la carrera que pego logro hablar **–Es que tu abuela me mando a decirte, que vayas con ella. Me dijo que tienes una llamada y que vayas con ella para tomarla− **cuando Sakuno estaba a punto de replicar por eso, Tomoka la interrumpió **–También me dijo que, la llamada provenía de Italia!−** y no hizo falta que Tomoka dijera algo más, en el momento en que Sakuno escucho Italia salió corriendo rumbo a las canchas del club masculino donde se encontraba su abuela.

Sakuno se encontraba corriendo lo más rápido que podía para apresurarse a llegar _¿En verdad, esa persona estaría llamando? ¿Hace mucho que no la veo? ¿Por qué habrá llamado en esta época? ¿Habrá pasado algo?_ Estos y otros pensamientos eran los que rondaban la cabeza de Sakuno, pero decidió alejarlos y apresurarse. Cuando al fin llego paso de largo a todos los que se encontraban ahí, y antes de que su abuela pudiera decirle algo le arrebato el teléfono, dejando a todos sorprendidos y Sumire lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír.

−**¡A-Aló!−** fue lo único que logro decir, ya que todavía estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento que perdió debido a la carrera que hizo.

−_*1*Ciao! Secondo Angelo−_ fue la respuesta que le dio la voz al otro lado de la línea y en ese momento Sakuno se sintió inmensamente feliz de volver a escuchar esa vos, aunque claramente cambio un poco podía escuchar la misma vos de hace años, tan feliz estaba que no se dio cuenta de que de sus ojos empezaron a salir pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad, pero que asustaron a todos ya que para ellos no parecían eso, nunca habían visto a Sakuno llorar, ni siquiera cuando se golpeaba o se caí. Y Ryoma quiso golpear a la persona que se encontraba del otro lado de la línea, no iba a perdonar a nadie que hiciera sufrir a su Sakuno. Si, exactamente Su Sakuno, ya que desde hace mucho tiempo decidió que era de él y de nadie más. Y después de muchos años de guardárselo decidió que era hora de decírselo. Pensaba hacerlo ahora que iban a estar de vacaciones y no tendrían escuela, esa seria oportunidad.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando escucho que Sakuno respondía a la persona en el teléfono.

−*2*Ciao! Primo Angelo− fue lo que dijo Sakuno, y los presentes no pudieron estar más sorprendidos. Desde cuando Sakuno habla italiano.

−_Sabes ahora que estamos hablando, me doy cuenta de que te he extrañado_− dijo la otra voz **–Yo también te he extrañado mucho, no sabes cuánto−** fue la respuesta de Sakuno, que por cierto no le agrado para nada a Ryoma, ahora más que nunca quería saber quién era la otra persona al otro lado del teléfono y decirle que Sakuno era de él, y a él no le gusta compartir.

−_Me lo imagino, y por eso me disculpo. Además mi llamada se debe a ese motivo, se que con esto no pagare todo el dolor que te he causado pero, al menos me gustaría empezar por algo_− volvió a hablar, esta vez en su vos se denotaba tristeza, y este tono solo lo usaba cuando hablaba con Sakuno –**Eso no tiene importancia ahora, después de todo, lo que paso no fue tu culpa**− esta vez era la voz de Sakuno la que denotaba tristeza, nadie sabía de qué estaban hablando pero podían percibir que era un tema delicado y más cuando vieron que Sakuno no era la única que tenía esa mirada de tristeza y melancolía. Y el pensamiento de todos fue _¿Qué fue lo que paso?_

−_Pero sabes, no deberíamos hablar sobre eso. Además yo no te llame por eso, te llame para invitarte a pasar las vacaciones conmigo y con ya sabes quién, aunque no importe_− ante esto Sakuno saco una risita nerviosa por lo que dijo y del otro lado de la línea se escuchó un _¡Oye, te escuche! _Por lo que su sonrisa se amplió más −¡Así que! ¿Qué dices? –

Y ahora era el turno de Sumire para sorprenderse por la reacción de Sakuno, ya que empezó a saltar y a gritar como loca −¡**CLARO QUE SI¡ ME IRE A PASAR LAS VACACIONES CONTIGO**− lo grito tan fuerte que la persona al otro lado del teléfono tuvo que alejarlo y decirle _−¡Podrías bajar la voz! No es necesario que grites_− ahora esa voz sonaba molesta y Sakuno se asustó, creyendo que se había pasado –**L-Lo siento, es que me emocione mucho**− ahora había regresado a ser la tímida Sakuno con sus típicas mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza –_Lo sé, además se supone que hoy es tu último día de escuela no es así_− aunque no la estaban viendo Sakuno asintió con la cabeza **−¡H-Hai!−** del otro lado del teléfono solo se escuchó una risita provocada por la timidez de Sakuno –_Entonces ahora que regreses a casa, alista rápido tus maletas. Tu vuelo sale a las 7:00 P.M. tu boleto ya debería estar en casa, hice que llegara justamente a esta hora, así que cuando llegues lo encontraras en el buzón del correo. Llegaras al aeropuerto como a eso de las 7:00 A.M. te estaré esperando aquí _ _¡*3*__Arrivederci!_− y sin más que agregar corto.

−**Arrivederci**− fue lo último que dijo Sakuno antes de colgar e irse corriendo hacia su casa a empacar para irse al aeropuerto, ya que eran las 4:30 P.M. y debía apresurarse para no demorarse mucho.

Mientras que todos los presentes no salían de su asombro por lo que acababa de suceder, no entendían nada. Se voltearon hacia Sumire para que les explicara pero se dieron cuenta que por la cara que tenía no iba a decirles nada, solo se dio media vuelta y se fue hacia su oficina

Mientras que Ryoma seguía procesando todo lo que había pasado. Tampoco entendía nada, lo único que sabía era que Sakuno se iba y no tendría la oportunidad de hacer lo que había planeado para el verano, así que tendría que esperar hasta que viniera ¿No? Después de todo que podría pasar en dos meses que no se vieran.

Lo que Ryoma no sabía es la gran sorpresa que se llevaría cuando Sakuno regresara de su viaje.

* * *

**Aquí**** les dejo lo que significa las palabras que tienen los asteriscos, ya que como se habrán dado cuenta están en italiano. **

***1* - ¡Hola! Segundo Ángel -**

***2* - ¡Hola! Primer Ángel - **

***3* - ¡Adiós!**

**Muy pronto sabrán porque es que dijeron eso.**

* * *

**Y como les pareció el primer capitulo. Espero les haya gustado y me comenten que les pareció. **

**Tratare de subir el siguiente lo mas rápido que pueda, ya que esta historia sera muy corta, no creo que pase de 5 capítulos, así que espero terminarla lo mas pronto posible. **

**Nos vemos.**


	2. ¿Qué le pasa a Sakuno?

Bueno aquí traigo el segundo capitulo de Confusión, espero les guste.

Este capitulo es mucho mas largo que el primero, para que se entretengan un rato leyendo.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: The Prince of Tennis le pertenece a Konomi Takeshi, yo solo uso sus personajes para crear mis historias. **

* * *

**Negrita - Diálogos -**

_Cursiva - Pensamientos -_

Las frases que están en inglés, tendrán su traducción hasta abajo.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: ¿Qué le pasa a Sakuno? **

Se encontraba en el aeropuerto de Verona, Italia; y como es costumbre en ella se había perdido, además de que no conocía a nadie, hacía mucho tiempo que no visitaba ese país, además la última vez que estuvo ahí tan solo contaba con 10 años. Así que nadie podía culparla por perderse en un lugar tan grande como lo era el aeropuerto, más si se encontraba en un país al que casi nunca viajabas.

Sakuno se puso a mirar hacia todas partes para ver si encontraba a la persona que quería ver en esos momentos, fallando en su cometido. Diviso unas pequeñas bancas que se encontraban a unos metros de ella, así que decidió descansar un rato, antes de retomar su búsqueda, tomo su pequeña valija y emprendió rumbo a sentarse. Cuando ya estuvo sentada bajo su cabeza teniendo una perfecta vista del suelo, y se puso a pensar en todo el tiempo que había pasado lejos de esa persona, desde ese trágico día su actitud cambio mucho con las personas –eso la incluía a ella y a su abuela-, aunque no la culpaba, vivir eso debió haber sido bastante traumático, además de que esa persona se echaba la culpa de lo que había pasado. Ella y su abuela jamás la culparon por lo ocurrido ese día, aunque muchas otras personas pensaron lo contrario _¿Ellos que saben? _Pensó con molestia Sakuno. Eran pocas las veces en las que en realidad se molestaba con las personas, jamás le había gustado tener ese tipo de sentimientos como el rencor o el enojo, pero en esta situación se lo permitía siempre, no entendía como podían culpar a una pequeña niña, que al final para ellos ya no existía. _Ellos no entienden que es lo que se siente estar en sus zapatos, además ella no tuvo la culpa de que nuestros p…_ Pero antes de que terminara fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando escucho una vos, que claramente se estaba burlando de ella.

— **¡Vaya! Parece que después de tantos años, te sigues perdiendo en cualquier lugar—** empezó **—Parece ser, que algunas cosas jamás cambian —** termino de decir, solo que esta vez su voz era dulce y con algo de nostalgia.

En el momento en que Sakuno escucho esa voz, rápidamente subió su cabeza para ver a la persona que le hablo y cuando la vio no pudo evitar que de sus ojos empezaran a salir lágrimas, después de todo, la había extrañado mucho y no podía evitar sentirse tan feliz de volver a verla, después de ocho años, volvía a ver a su mejor amiga, a la persona que más quería y estaba segura que jamás la abandonaría, su querida hermana gemela.

— **¡SAKURA! —** fue lo que dijo, o más bien grito cuando se había asegurado de que era ella y que no se lo estaba imaginado. Ahí estaba ella, la que siempre estaba cuando la necesitaba, la que la ayudaba cuando tenía problemas y la que la defendía cuando alguien quería molestarla.

Así que importándole poco si las personas la miraban extraño o pensaban que era rara, ella prácticamente salto de su lugar y se abalanzo sobre la chica que estaba frente a ella mientras trataba de decirle algunas palabras que entre sollozos apenas si se podían entender.

Por otra parte Sakura estaba muy sorprendida, sabía que Sakuno la había extrañado mucho, ella se sentía de la misma forma, incluso se sentía culpable por mantenerla alejada todo este tiempo, debido a la culpa que sentía por lo que paso hace diez años, siempre creyó que alejarse de Sakuno y de su abuela había sido lo mejor que pudo haber hecho, aunque ahora creía que había sido un error separarse de ellas, al menos de la forma en que lo hizo. Nunca espero que Sakuno reaccionara de la forma en que lo hizo, se esperó de todo menos esto. Ella esperaba que Sakuno se pusiera a reclamarle porque las había dejado así, porque se había ido sin siquiera despedirse hace diez años, ya que la última vez no tuvo esa oportunidad. Y que ahora le volviera a hacer lo mismo que hace ocho años, la llamaba y le decía que fuera a vivir con ella unos días, y después cuando ella regresaba a Japón con su abuela, no les mandara ni una carta, y aunque rara vez llamara para saber cómo estaban, no era lo mismo. Cualquier persona podría intuir, que ella simplemente no quería saber nada de ellas, y era todo lo contrario, ella siempre estaba pendiente de ellas –aunque estas no se dieran cuenta- siempre se preocupó de su bienestar, pero simplemente no se sentía lista para enfrentarlas después de ese día

Pero ahí estaba ella, con Sakuno en brazos tratando de hacer que dejara de llorar, ya que estaban empezando a llamar la atención de la gente y eso podría ser problemático, si la prensa se enteraba que estaba en el aeropuerto se armaría una grande y quería evitarlo a toda costa. Esa es la razón por la cual no iba vestida como normalmente lo hacía, ya que su ropa usual llamaría mucho la atención y sabrían quién es ella. Porque a pesar de ser Ryuzaki de nacimiento, desde el día en que se fue de Japón y llego a Italia, su apellido fue reemplazado por otro. Razón por la cual iba vestida con una blusa strapless de color morado, esta le llegaba a las caderas y arriba un suéter de color azul que se ajustaba a sus bien formadas curvas, tenía una cinta con un lazo como decoración y un cinturón de color rosa. Debajo tenía un pantalón corto que le llegaba a bajo de las rodillas, era de color azul marino. Al final sus zapatos eran de plataforma, ésta en color negro, y todo lo demás se ajustaba al tobillo con un cincho, en color azul. Su cabello era de color castaño rojizo, le llegaba hasta un poco debajo de las caderas, llevaba el cabello suelto, sin ningún adorno, y aunque tenía puestas unas gafas de sol, estas no eran muy oscuras y se podía ver perfectamente que el color de sus ojos eran rojizos, como dos pequeños rubíes. Era la copia exacta de Sakuno, quitándole que cuando la observabas bien, su mirada no mostraba nada, estaba completamente vacía, a diferencia de Sakuno, su mirada siempre demostraba calidez, inocencia y ternura.

— **¡Ne! — **Llamo alguien detrás de Sakura **— Deberíamos irnos de aquí. Ustedes ya están empezando a llamar la atención y no es porque están acarameladitas, abrazándose como si fuera el fin del mundo —** esto último lo dijo en tono de burla, llamando la atención de Sakuno, a pesar de que había cambia mucho en todos estos años, ella podía fácilmente saber quién era el que estaba hablando.

— **Tienes razón Ryui, además creo que aunque me haya vestido así, la que no pasa desapercibido es Sakuno —** esta vez fue Sakura la que hablo y su voz no demostraba ningún tipo de sentimiento.

Y en efecto, todas las miradas estaban sobre Sakuno, y no porque estuviera vestida extraño sino que, las personas que rondaban el aeropuerto conocían muy bien esa cara y no era precisamente a Sakuno a quien creían ver en ese momento. Sakuno tenía puesta una blusa rallada de colores pasteles, sencilla, de cuello redondo y con algunos vuelos en las mangas. Su pantalón era de color blanco, algo ajustado y al final se escondía dentro de unas botas planas de color negro y que tenían la suela y la parte superior de color blanco. Esta vez su cabello iba recogido en una sola trenza que caía por su hombro derecho. Pero a diferencia de Sakura ella no llevaba lentes que ocultaran quien era, así que todo el que la miraba pensaba lo mismo ¿Qué hace Sakura Weinberg, en el aeropuerto? Y lo más extraño era ¿Qué hacía con dos extraños?

Exacto, dos extraños, porque Ryui Weinberg no se quedaba atrás, él también iba vestido de forma diferente a la usual, para pasar desapercibido. Tenía puesta una camisa sencilla de color blanco y sobre esta una chaqueta de cuero color negro. También llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla azul, algo ajustados, unos tenis blancos y unos lentes de sol que le cubrían el rostro, pero si te acercas y lo miras detenidamente, puedes ver que sus ojos son de un color verde amarillento. Su cabello es negro con algunos destellos de color rojo, y si no fuera por esto, podría ser muy bien el doble de Ryoma. Aunque si los pusieras juntos, podrían parecer hermanos, porque cabe decir que su actitud no es muy diferente a la de Ryoma, es igual de arrogante, engreído y frio. Excepto cuando esta con Sakura, Sakuno y Sumire.

— ¡**Oye, Ryui!—** llamo Sakuno — **¿Por qué tenías que interrumpirnos así? Sabes, yo también te extrañe mucho, pero podías esperar tu turno para saludarme. Después de todo, voy a quedarme ¿No? —** aunque sonaba como reproche, en todo el tiempo que dijo eso, su tono infantil jamás la abandono, sin mencionar el puchero que formo en sus labios.

Ryui quería carcajearse al ver la cara que había puesto Sakuno, pero se contuvo y solo soltó una pequeña risita — **Sabes, aunque yo también te extrañe mucho, no lo dije por eso. Pero este no es el lugar para hablar de eso. Será mejor que nos vayamos, antes de que a la prensa se le ocurra aparecer **— esto último lo dijo en un murmullo inaudible, excepto para el gran oído que poseía Sakura, que al escucharlo le mando una mirada asesina, dando a entender que no volviera a decir algo así.

— **Mou ¡Esta bien! **— fue lo único que dijo Sakuno como modo de respuesta.

— **¡Vamos! **—dijo o más bien ordeno Sakura. Tomaron la valija de Sakuno y salieron rápidamente del aeropuerto y se encaminaron al estacionamiento donde los estaba esperando un automóvil bastante grande y su apariencia daba a entender que era muy caro. Era un Lamborguini Murciélago SV, de color negro y en todo el rededor tenia algunos adornos. Sakuno se sorprendió mucho, pero no dijo nada, a estas alturas no debería sorprenderle algo así, dado que sabía muy bien a qué tipo de familia pertenecía Ryui, pero simplemente no podía acostumbrase, ya que era muy raro que estuviera rodeada de ese tipo de lujos. Lo que le sorprendió más fue quien estaba en el asiento del piloto, no era nada más, ni nada menos que su hermana, Sakura. Y se preguntó _¿Desde cuándo sabe conducir?_ Y Sakura pudo notar eso en su cara, así que decidió responderle — **Desde los quince **— y Sakuno le dio una mirada de no entender de qué estaba hablando — **Conduzco desde los quince. Eso era lo que te preguntabas ¿Cierto? **— Sakuno se sorprendió mucho, como lo supo, y antes de que pudiera preguntar, fu interrumpida — **¡Porque te conozco muy bien, por eso lo sé! ¿Alguna otra pregunta? —** Sakuno solamente negó con la cabeza y puso su vista fija al frente, preguntándose desde cuando su hermana la conocía tan bien. Le parecía extraño, ya que desde hace ocho años que no convivían.

Sakura al ver que Sakuno fijaba su vista al frente, daba por seguro que no volvería a hablar, así que puso en marcha el auto y se dirigió hacia su casa.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Japón se encontraba Ryoma jugando contra su padre en la cancha que tenían en su casa. Acababan de empezar las vacaciones y él no tenía nada bueno que hacer. Había pensado en invitar a salir a Sakuno a ver una película o solamente ir de paseo. Pero a ella se le ocurría irse el mismo día que recibía esa extraña llamada, que al final, nadie supo quién había sido la persona que la llamo. Sumire no quiso decirles nada al respecto, dejándolos con una gran duda, y a él muy molesto por no saber con quién hablaba Sakuno Sobre todo porque se dio cuenta que a esa persona Sakuno no la trataba de la misma manera que a los demás, ni siquiera a él lo trataba de esa forma. Y eso lo molestaba de sobre manera. Se supone que a él lo trata de una manera especial, no lo trata como a las demás personas que conoce. Él es el único que se merece un trato especial de Sakuno, y nadie más. Que nadie podía entender eso. Ella era de él, y por eso las cosas debían ser así, pero no, ahí estaba el cómo tonto esperando que ella le llamara explicándole porque se había ido sin despedirse de nadie, ni siquiera se despidió de su amiga la gritona. Como podía ser eso posible, ellas siempre hacían todo juntas, se hablaban de todo. Entonces porque ahora de repente Sakuno empieza a comportarse de esa manera. Ahora estaba más que seguro, cuando supiera quien había sido el que llamo a Sakuno, se encargaría de hacerlo sufrir por causar que Su Sakuno cambiara con todos ellos, pero en especial con él.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando escucho la voz de su padre.

— **¡Hey, Seishonen! **— Llamo Nanjiroh — **¡Estas bien! ¡Estás, muy distraído! Ni si quiere le prestas atención al juego. Acaso Sakuno-chan termino contigo y por eso estas así **— le dijo con burla, el siempre disfrutaba molestar a su hijo, y más si se trataba de su "relación" con Sakuno. Aunque no hubiera nada oficial todos sabían que tarde o temprano esos dos acabarían juntos, razón por la cual, desde la secundaria nadie se atrevía a acercarse a Sakuno, y el que lo hiciera recibía un pase automático hacia la enfermería. Todos los hombres de Seigaku sabían que Sakuno era terreno prohibido y se acercaban mucho, sufrirían las consecuencias.

Ryoma al escuchar esto se tensó al instante y Nanjiroh supo al instante que había dado en el blanco. Ahora cambio su cara de burla por una de preocupación _¿Cómo es que algo así paso? ¿Esto no estaba pasando cierto? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, ahora?_ Sabía que su hijo era un tonto en los aspectos del amor, pero no creía que tanto para que Sakuno lo mandara a volar. Ahora si estaba preocupado, Ryoma jamás le había hecho caso a ninguna chica, el solo tenía ojos para Sakuno, y si Sakuno lo terminaba_ ¿Qué iba a pasar con su hijo?_ Estos y otros pensamientos eran los que se arremolinaban en su cabeza.

Mientras que Ryoma solo lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos, siempre se molestaba cuando su padre o sus sempais empezaban a molestarlo con ese tipo de comentarios. En ese momento se encontraba tenso por la sencilla razón de que no sabía nada de Sakuno. Desde que recibió la llamada esa tarde nadie supo nada mas de Sakuno y eso lo tenía muy preocupado. Así que decidió ignorar los comentarios de su padre y dirigirse hacia su habitación a despejarse la mente. Si seguía pensando en eso, de seguro se volvería loco y haría alguna tontería.

Mientras se alejaba, podía verse a en el suelo de la cancha del templo, a un desmayado Nanjiroh con los ojos en forma de espirales, balbuceando palabras intendibles. Creyendo que no volvería a ver a Sakuno en su casa y que el sueño de tener nietos, se estaba quedando como eso, un sueño.

* * *

Sakuno se encontraba frente a la casa –si es que podía llamársela casa- o más bien dicho, frente a la mansión donde vivían Sakura y Ryui. La pobre de Sakuno no dejaba de sorprenderse, iba a necesitar un doctor si seguía recibiendo sorpresas así. La mansión que tenía frente a sus ojos era gigantesca. Era de color crema, con decoraciones en color dorado por todas partes, las ventanas, puertas balcones, incluso las rejas de las puertas. Contaba con un gran jardín que tenía variedad de flores, desde rosas a tulipanes, incluso tenían un árbol de Sakura ahí _¿Cómo habrían hecho para ponerlo ahí?_ Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombre, cuando volteo era Sakura y su expresión demostraba que estaba seria, eso significaba que algo estaba pasando, pero _¿Qué será?_ Se preguntó Sakuno.

— **¡Vamos! **— Le ordeno Sakura — **La razón para llamarte no fue para que te quedaras viendo la entrada como si acabaras de entrar al castillo de una princesa. Fue porque hay algo importante de lo que tengo que hablarte. Iremos a dejar las maletas a tu habitación y después bajaremos a hablar **— el tono de voz de Sakura era frio, con indiferencia y eso entristeció a Sakuno _¿Por qué Sakura había cambiado tanto?_ Se preguntó, pero rápidamente alejo esos pensamientos cunado se dio cuenta de lo que Sakura le había dicho. Que se había quedado viendo la mansión como una niña cuando ve el castillo donde vive la princesa del cuento. Pues castillo de princesa no era, pero no le faltaba mucho para convertirse en uno.

Decidió que era mejor dejar de pensar en tantas cosas y se adentró en la mansión y siguió a Sakura hasta la habitación que sería suya durante el tiempo en que estuviera aquí. Y cuando entro a esta casi se desmaya, en verdad que no podía dejar de sorprenderse, su hermana le dice que no están en el castillo de una princesa, pero la habitación frente a ella pareciera que fuera el de una reina. Esa lo suficientemente grande como para meter tres veces lo que era su habitación en Japón. Estaba pintada de un color rosa pastel, en medio estaba una cama de tamaño queen cubierta por varias almohadas y sabanas con un estampado de flores, y de arriba caía un pabellón sobre toda la cama. En verdad parecía la habitación de una princesa y era toda suya.

Acomodo todas sus cosas, mientras que Sakura la miraba recostada desde el marco de la puerta con una expresión indescifrable. Cuando hubo terminado se dirigieron a la sala que se encontraba abajo muy cerca de la entrada.

Cuando estaban sentadas una frente a la otra Sakuno rompió el incómodo silencio que se había formado.

— **¿D…De que, quería hablarme? **— pregunto Sakuno tímidamente, dado que la mirada de su hermana la intimidaba.

— **¡Mira, Sakuno! La razón por la que te llame no es solamente porque quería que estuvieras conmigo en vacaciones **— cuando dijo eso Sakuno sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho, así que no la había llamado por eso _¿Entonces porque?_ Pero antes de que pudiera preguntar, Sakura siguió — **La razón por la que te llame, es porque necesito que me ayudes con algo, y eres la única en la que puedo confiar para hacer esto **— cuando termino pudo ver que la mirada de Sakuno se iluminaba e irradiaba felicidad. Debía ser porque era la primera vez que le pedía algo así.

— **¡Claro!** — Exclamo muy feliz Sakuno — **¡Te ayudare en lo que sea! ¡Puedes confiar en mí! **— Sakuno tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír ante esto, sabía que se iba a alegrar de que le pidiera ayuda.

Aunque Sakuno se detuvo unos momentos de dar sus saltitos de felicidad para poner una cara pensativa. Sakura al mirarla detenerse la mira extrañada y Sakuno le pregunta — **Y que es lo que tengo que hacer para ayudarte **— la típica timidez de Sakuno había regresado.

— **Ya lo veras ¡Sígueme! **— Sakura la tomo de la mano y se la llevo hacia otro lugar.

Caminaron por un largo pasillo que tenía muchas puertas, después de unos minutos se detuvieron frente a una puerta de color blanco y contornos dorados. Sakura abrió la puerta y la invito a pasar. El cuarto se encontraba oscuro, las ventanas que tenía se encontraban cubiertas por unas cortinas oscuras. Cuando Sakura prendió las luces pudo ver que era un pequeño cuarto que se encontraba lleno de telas, hilos y varios accesorios que se identificaban fácilmente, ese era un cuarto donde hacían costura. Se preguntó que hacían en un lugar como ese, pero una pieza que estaba en medio de todo el cuarto le llamo la atención, era un maniquí, y podía distinguirse que llevaba un vestido, pero no sabía cómo era porque estaba cubierto por una manta de color rojo. Cuando iba a preguntar que hacia allí, Sakura la corto.

— **La ayuda que quiero de ti es: ¡Necesito saber qué piensas de esto! **— entonces camino hacia donde se encontraba el maniquí y le quito la manta que la cubría, y cuando Sakuno vio que era quedó impactada. Frente a ella había un hermoso vestido de novia.

Sakuno no lo podía creer, que hacia ese vestido ahí, y lo más importante de quien era. ¿Esto era para lo que Sakura necesitaba su ayuda? Cuando se dio cuenta de esto solo pudo pensar algo. Si ese vestido estaba ahí, solo podía significar algo.

— **Sakura ¿Ese vestido es tuyo? ¿Verdad? **— pregunto, aun sabiendo la respuesta.

— **¡Sí! **— fue todo lo que respondió Sakura. Y Sakuno no cabía más de la felicidad. Al fin su hermana se iba a casar con Ryui, después de tantos años, al fin su hermana iba a poder tener algo de felicidad en su vida y le estaba pidiendo ayuda a ella para que eso pasara.

Rápidamente se voltio hacia donde estaba su hermana y se abalanzo sobre ella. Sakura aunque sorprendida correspondió el abrazo y sonrió, pero esta vez era una sonrisa sincera. En eso escucho los sollozos de Sakuno y se preguntó porque era que lloraba ahora. Aunque creía saber la razón.

— **Y ¿Ahora porque lloras? **— pregunto Sakura.

— **¡Es que, estoy muy feliz por ti y por Ryui! **—Respondió entre sollozos — **¡Aunque! ¡Creo que se tardó mucho! ¿No crees? **— ante esto Sakura no pudo evitar empezar a reírse a carcajadas, Sakuno tenía razón, para el tiempo en que ellos se conocían y el lugar en donde vivían, ya deberían estar casados, incluso tal vez, tener uno que otro hijo, pero ella quería que ese momento fuera especial y compartirlo con su familia. Por eso decidió esperar hasta ese momento.

— **¡Tienes razón! Pero no le digas nada, o va a molestarse. Él dice que yo, tengo la culpa de que me lo haya pedido hasta ahorita. Así que es mejor dejarlo creer que tiene la razón **— dijo con una sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a Sakuno. Se fueron de ahí y se dirigieron hacia sus dormitorios. Ahora que Sakuno sabia la razón de la porque estaba en Italia, sabía que le esperaban unas semanas agotadoras.

Por tanto ajetreo que Sakuno tuvo desde que llego a Italia, no pudo comunicarse con su abuela ni con sus amigos, que deberían estar muy preocupados por no saber nada de ella, más cuando ella ni siquiera les había dicho la razón por la que se iba. Así que cuando la mayoría de los preparativos de la boda estaban casi listos, digo casi porque faltaban algunas cosas que todavía tendrían que realizar en Japón, ya que se decidió que la ceremonia se haría ahí, entonces tendrían que llevar todo hacia allá. Había pasado un mes desde su llegada a Italia, según ella estaría los dos meses ahí, pero no fue así, faltando dos días para que terminara el mes, se le informo que regresarían a Japón para terminarlo todo allá, así que decidió que ya era hora de que avisara sobre su paradero a sus amigos –asegurarles de que seguía viva-. De su abuela no se preocupaba, ella sabía que estaría bien con Sakura, además querían darle una sorpresa con la llegada de Sakura y Ryui a Japón, ya que hacía años que ellos no ponían un pie en Japón. Siempre se la pasaban viajando por todo el mundo, pero había algo que impedía que Sakura volviera a ese lugar.

Lo único que hizo para dar señales de vida fue mandarle un mensaje a Tomoka, y sabía que ella les diría a todos. El mensaje decía que, pronto estaría de regreso y que quería presentarle a alguien muy especial para ella. Aunque tal vez Tomoka la recordara o no, no lo sabía, jamás le pregunto después de lo sucedido, además Sakuno creía que Tomoka seguía creyendo lo mismo que las demás personas. Tal vez eso sería lo mejor, la presentaría a Sakura con el nombre que tiene ahora y no como en realidad se llamaba. Así sería más fácil para todos.

Lo que no sabía Sakuno era que cuando Tomoka recibió ese mensaje, todos sus amigos se encontraban con ella, incluyendo a Ryoma, y cuando esta lo leyó sorprendió a todos, mas a Ryoma que no sentía que nada bueno saldría de conocer a esa persona "especial" para Sakuno. Todos daban por hecho que esa persona era la que había llamado a Sakuno un mes atrás. Y Ryoma no podía estar más furioso con esa persona, pero estaba feliz, porque cuando esa persona llegara, él se encargaría de dejarle claro a quien pertenecía Sakuno.

¿Pero qué equivocados estaban todos?

¿Quién iba a creer que esa persona "especial" para Sakuno iba a ser su hermana Sakura?

Eso era algo que los titulares averiguarían de la forma más extraña que pudieran haber imaginado.

* * *

Habían llegado a el aeropuerto internacional de Narita a las 8:00 P.M. del 1 de agosto, Sakuno cuando se recordó de la fecha no pude evitar sentirse triste, mañana hacía ya diez años que había pasado "eso", pero rápidamente se recompuso porque no querían que la vieran en ese estado, además parecía que Sakura no se acordaba de la fecha, y quizá lo mejor fuera que no lo hiciera. No sabía cómo podía reaccionar, ya que desde que se fue no sabía cómo era que ella había pasado esas fechas durante tantos años, el único que sabría eso, era Ryui, pero simplemente no se atrevía a preguntar. Así que decidió alejar esos pensamientos, puso su mejor sonrisa y decidió ser quien los guiara hasta la casa de su abuela donde vivían. Sabía que su abuela seguía de viaje y no sabía cuándo volvería. Aunque ella no se haya comunicado con su abuela durante el tiempo que estuvo fuera, ella si lo había hecho, aunque fuera por correo electrónico, le informo que se iría a pasar las vacaciones a Osaka con unas amigas.

Cuando llegaron a la casa eran las 9:30 P.M. entonces decidieron que se irían a dormir, debido al agotador viaje que tuvieron. Sakuno les dio la habitación de invitados de la casa, a ellos no les importo en lo absoluto, estaban acostumbrados a dormir fuera. Aunque a Sakuno esto no le sorprendió ya que se la pasaban viajando seguido, lo que si la sorprendió fue cuando les dijo que debido a que no tenían otra habitación, ella les daría la de ella para que alguno de ellos la usara. Ellos simplemente le contestaron que no era necesario y se encerraron en la habitación que les había dado. Debía habérselo imaginado, ellos no eran extraños y estaban a punto de casarse, así que ¿Qué tenía de malo que durmieran juntos? ¿No era nada del otro mundo? ¿O sí?

A la mañana siguiente se despertaron a eso de las diez de la mañana, como todavía seguían de vacaciones eso no era nada anormal, incluso para Sakuno, que aunque siempre se levantaba temprano para ir a la escuela, cuando tenía vacaciones o algunas actividad que no requería que se levantara temprano no lo hacía, esa era una vieja costumbre que le había dejado Sakura antes de irse.

Así que cuando bajo a la cocina para empezar a preparar no le sorprendió el hecho de no encontrar a nadie ahí. Normalmente cuando su abuela estaba, ella era la que estaba levantada desde temprano, pero como en esta ocasión no era así, decidió que sería ella la que los estuviera esperando con el desayuno.

Al poco rato de haber empezado de hacer el desayuno, escucho como unos pies iban bajando las escaleras, así que se imaginó que sus invitados ya habían despertado. Y cuando volteo no se equivocó, así estaban ellos con sus caras adormiladas haciendo un esfuerzo por terminar de despertarse.

— **¡Buenos días! **— Sakuno los saludo con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

— **¡Buenos días! — **saludaron Sakura y Ryui también, solo que ellos más desganados.

Sakuno solo rio por lo bajo al escucharlos _¡No han cambiado nada! _Pensó. Ellos desde muy pequeños habían sido muy diferentes a Sakuno, Ryui siempre había sido frio, arrogante y egocéntrico, y personalidad por lo visto no había cambiado con los años, solo con ella y con Sakura se comportaba de manera atenta y amable. Mientras que Sakura de pequeña era como Sakuno, dulce, amable, tierna, lo único que difería era que ella jamás fue tímida, ni torpe al hacer las cosas. Aunque después del incidente de hace diez años ella cambio totalmente, ahora era fría y cortante, y algunas veces solía ser arrogante, incluso más que Ryui y Ryoma juntos. Tampoco le importaba lo que las demás personas pensaran de ella, solamente las ignoraba y cuando les hablaba era meramente por obligación, aunque su actitud cambiaba con ella y su abuela, su frialdad nunca la abandonaba.

Cuando terminaron de comer Sakuno les sugirió a Sakura y Ryui que fueran a dar un paseo por la ciudad y vieran todo lo que había cambiado en el tiempo en que ellos no estuvieron ahí. Les dijo que muy cerca de Seigaku habían unas canchas de tenis callejero, y que podrían ir a jugar un rato ahí. Como no era de extrañar ellos también podían jugar tenis, y lo hacían muy bien. No por nada cuando eran pequeños fueron entrenador por Sumire, logrando grandes resultados, que mostraron a la hora de crecer.

* * *

Caminaron por algunos minutos buscando las tan mentadas canchas de tenis, pero no había ni señales de ellas. No fue hasta que frente a una escaleras, escucharon el sonido de algunas pelotas rebotar o se golpeadas por raquetas. Dando por hecho que ese era el lugar, subieran las escaleras y se dirigieron al lugar de donde provenía el sonido.

Cuando finalmente estuvieron en el lugar pudieron observar que había bastante gente ahí. Aunque parecía que muchos apenas podían jugar, estaban otros que se miraban que eran buenos. A Sakura y Ryui se les formo una sonrisa arrogante, voltearon a verse al mismo tiempo y cuando sus miradas se conectaron supieron que pensaban lo mismo. _¡Esto será divertido!_ fue lo último que pensaron antes de caminar hacia adelante a buscar a sus próximas presas con las que se divertirían un rato.

Cuando finalmente ubicaron a quienes serían sus contrincantes, se fijaron que todos habían dejado de jugar, todas las miradas estaban puestas en Sakura. La mayoría de las miradas eran de desconcierto, asombro y quizá miedo; muchos de ahí reconocieron rápidamente la cara de Sakura, aunque claro está que no sabían que era ella, sino a quien vieron fue a Sakuno Ryuzaki. La mayoría sabía que estudiaba en Seigaku por todas las veces que la vieron animar al equipo, también sabían que era muy hermosa y muchos trataron de llamar su atención, teniendo como resultado ser ignorados por esta, o una indirecta amenaza de parte del club de tenis, dejándoles en claro que ella, pertenecía a el príncipe del tenis, Ryoma Echizen.

Mientras que las otras miradas que le lanzaban a Sakura eran lujuriosas y lascivas. Y no era para menos, el atuendo que llevaba no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Llevaba un vestido de color blanco, le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas y terminaba con un vuelo, tenía un forro de tul que cubría todo su extensión y decorado con algunas piedras. El cinturón que tenía, iba debajo del busto y este era cubierto por muchas piedras brillantes. Para finalizar tenía unas botas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, eran de color blanco, se ajustaban con un zipper en medio de esta y su tacón que era corrido era de color gris. Muchos de los que la conocían se sorprendieron de verla vestida así, ya que Sakuno era de las que no mostraban mucho. Mientras que los que le mandaban esas miradas llenas de deseo no sabían quién era, ya que nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a desafiar al príncipe del tenis.

Las miradas lujuriosas hacia Sakura molestaron mucho a Ryui, nunca le gusto que se metieran con lo que era de él, y en ese preciso instante demostraría quien era el dueño de Sakura.

Así que decidido de lo que iba a hacer se acercó a Sakura, la agarro por la cintura y frente a todos los presentes, la beso, y está sabiendo porque lo hacía decidió corresponderle y dejar en claro que ella, no tenía interés en ninguno de ellos.

Todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio, no sabían que decir, o más bien, no lograban articular palabra. Los que sabían quién era ella, jamás se imaginaron que pudiera tener ojos para alguien que no fuera Ryoma Echizen, pero ahí estaban frente a alguien que incluso se atrevió a besarla. Esto no podía estar pasando, la mayoría se preguntó _¿Quién diablos es este tipo?_ Pero lo que los intrigaba mas era la forma en que "Sakuno" le correspondió, cuando éste la beso.

Pero fueron sacados de sus pensamientos cuando Sakura les hablo.

— **¿Quién quiere jugar contra nosotros? **— pegunto con frialdad.

— **O será que ¿Tienen miedo? **— finalizo con su típica sonrisa arrogante, y esto sorprendió más a los que se encontraban ahí. Desde cuando Sakuno "la dulce" Ryuzaki era así.

Y así fue como inicio una mañana llena de victorias para Sakura y Ryui, y un terrible día para el pobre tonto que se atreviera a retarlos.

* * *

Frente a las escaleras de las canchas de tenis callejero se encontraban los titulares de Seigaku, el trio de novatos y Tomoka. Todos habían quedado en encontrarse ahí y jugar u rato para pasar el tiempo, desde que iniciaron las vacaciones, organizaron varias actividades para hacer juntos –como lo hacían, siempre que podían- y esta vez decidieron jugar un poco de tenis, y como Seigaku estaba cerrada, solo les quedo venir aquí, aunque ya eran bastante conocidos por este lugar, por frecuentarlo bastante. Así que no se les haría problema estar ahí.

Todos estaban reunidos ahí, esperando, a que el último de sus integrantes se dignara a parecer. Ryoma como siempre llegaba tarde, esto no les sorprendió mucho, pero últimamente estaba más distraído que de costumbre, y todos sabían la razón de eso. Nadie sabía nada de Sakuno, eso incluso a ellos le preocupaba, desde la secundaria siempre han estado juntos y los titulares le tienen un cariño, la tratan como si fuera su propia hermana, y les preocupaba no tener noticias de ella. Y para rematar Sumire no estaba por ningún lado, y ella era a la única que le podían preguntar acerca del paradero de Sakuno, porque ni siquiera Tomoka sabía algo de ella.

Todos salieron de sus pensamientos cuando escucharon la voz del príncipe que, había llego tarde, otra vez, como siempre.

— **¡Wiz! **— fue su saludo.

— **¡Llegas tarde! **— le gritaron todos. Ryoma no les hizo caso y empezó a subir las escaleras.

Los demás decidieron que no podían hacer nada para cambiarle los malos hábitos al príncipe, así que decidieron seguirlo escaleras arriba y empezar a jugar.

Pero cuando llegaron, vieron que Ryoma estaba estático en su lugar, viendo con expresión de sorpresa mezclada con incredulidad hacia un punto en específico. Así que decidieron ver hacia donde el miraba y cuando lo hicieron se sorprendieron.

Frente a ellos en una de las canchas estaba "Sakuno", quien sonreía arrogantemente a la persona que tenía frente a ella, o más bien miraba hacia abajo, ya que su contrincante estaba tirado en el suelo respirando entrecortadamente. Pero eso no fue lo que más les llamo la atención, sino era la forma en que iba vestida, jamás la habían visto usar ese tipo de ropa que deja poco a la imaginación, además ella era muy vergonzosa. Además se su extraña actitud arrogante, en sus ojos podían ver que, para ella, la persona que estaba tirada frente a ella no significaba nada, más bien parecía un obstáculo, al que no le importaría destrozar sin ninguna piedad.

Pero antes de que pudieran hacer algún movimiento escucharon un grito que los despertó al instante.

Había sido Tomoka, quien se había lanzado hacia Sakuno nomas verla.

— **¡SAKUNO-CHAN! **—

* * *

Sakura se encontraba viendo con superioridad a su contrincante que yacía en el suelo tratando de recuperarse de la paliza que ella le había dado. Ese había sido uno de los hombres que prácticamente se la comían con la mirada, y ella no dejaría que alguien se atreviera a verla así, además si no hubiera sido ella, seguramente Ryui lo hubiera mandado al hospital, y este no era el momento para que ellos dos hicieran un escándalo. Seria problemático si se enteraban que estaban en Japón para hacer otra cosa que no fueran negocios, y más si se enteraban que ella estaba ahí para casarse en Japón y no en Italia. Eso seguramente desataría polémica entre la prensa y eso, no podía dejar que pasara.

Cuando estaba a punto de voltearse para ir a la banca donde Ryui la esperaba, alguien muy cerca de ella grito y vio como alguien se abalanzaba sobre ella.

Ryui al ver esto se acercó rápidamente hacia Sakura, pero aun así no pudo evitar que se abalanzaran sobre Sakura.

— **¡SAKUNO-CHAN! **— Sakura sintió como la persona que se había abalanzado sobre ella la estaba abrazando. Pero al escuchar el nombre de su hermana supo que la habían confundido, pero cuando vio quien era se quedó inmóvil.

Hacia mucho que no la veía, además se supone que ella creía que ella estaba…

No pudo terminar de pensar debido a que la persona le hablo.

— **¡Te extrañe mucho, Sakuno! Estaba muy preocupada por ti **— Tomoka casi se ponía a llorar en ese momento.

— **¡T-Tomo…ka! **— fue lo que logro salir de los labios de Sakura, estaba muy sorprendida de verla ahí. Nunca imagino que se la encontraría en estas circunstancias. Pero una parte de ella se sentía feliz, después de mucho tiempo volvió a ver a la única amiga que tuvo de pequeña cuando estuvo en Japón. Aunque ella la había confundido con Sakuno, no era de esperarse, después de todo ella había hecho de todo para parecerse a ella. Así que decidió aprovechar el pequeño momento que le brindaba Tomoka y correspondió su abrazo, pero cuando lo hizo, paso algo que sorprendió a los titulares que se habían acercado y dejando a un Ryoma un tanto impactado. Al momento de posicionar sus manos en la espalda de Tomoka, debido al fuerte sol que había, algo en su mano izquierda empezó a brillar, y cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que era no lo podían creer. La única que no lo pudo ver fue Tomoka debido a que seguía abrazada a Sakura.

En la mano izquierda de Sakura estaba su anillo de compromiso. Este era plateado y se encontraba dividido en dos –o eso parecía – una de ella era lisa y la otra está cubierta de pequeños diamantes, en medio de estas dos partes se encontraba un enorme diamante en forma de corazón. El anillo dejaba asombrados a cualquiera que lo viera. Pero todos se habían quedado muy sorprendidos y con un mismo pensamiento.

_¿Qué hacia Sakuno con un anillo en su mano? ¿No era lo que ellos pensaban? ¿Cierto?_

_¿Sakuno, no podía estar comprometida? ¿Verdad? _

Esos pensamientos eran los que rondaban en la mente de todos los titulares de Seigaku. Incluso Tezuka estaba sorprendido y algo intrigado por eso. Todos tenían curiosidad de saber que estaba pasando.

* * *

Tomoka que se encontraba todavía abrazada a Sakura, sintió una sensación extraña y a la vez familiar.

Por unos momentos sintió que no estaba abrazando a Sakuno, sino que más bien era a otra persona.

_Esto es muy raro. Sintió como si esta no fuera Sakuno, se siente como cuando abrazaba a…_

_¿Pero eso no puede ser posible? ¿Por qué ella esta…?_

Pero no pudo continuar con sus pensamientos ya que sintió como era separada del abrazo de "Sakuno", y al mirar hacia arriba para poder verla a los ojos se sorprendió de ver una mirada tan fría y carente de sentimientos, que podría asustar hasta al más cruel de los hombres.

Pero se sorprendió cuando le hablo en un tuno que jamás le había escuchado usar antes a "Sakuno". Y eso la asusto.

— **¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? **— fue la simple pregunta que lanzo Sakura, pero usando su típico tono frió.

* * *

Fueron sacados de sus pensamientos cuando escucharon una voz tan fría que, hasta ellos podrían haberse congelados con solo oírla.

— **¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? **—

Y cuando voltearon a ver quién era, se quedaron congelados al ver que había sido Sakuno y que estaba mirando a Tomoka de una manera fría. No sabían que estaba pasando _¿Cómo era posible que Sakuno le hablara así a Tomoka? ¿Sakuno jamás había actuado de esa manera? ¿Por qué hablaba de esa manera tan fría y cortante?_

Y por la cabeza de todos paso el mismo pensamiento.

_¿Qué diablos paso en el tiempo en que no vieron a Sakuno? _

Ryoma era el que más impactado estaba, debido a que, después de Tomoka él era el que mejor conocía a Sakuno, ya que se la pasaban siempre juntos, y sabía muy bien que ella jamás le hablaría de esa forma a su mejor amiga. Entonces no entendía porque estaba pasando todo esto.

Así que se le quedo viendo fijamente tratando de averiguar lo razón de todo esto.

Sin saber que un molesto Ryui le mandaba miradas asesinas por estar viendo a Sakura de esa manera. Pero decidió no intervenir porque vio la cara de confundidos que tenían todos, y lo primero que se imagino fue que confundieron a Sakura con Sakuno, y debido a que el conocía muy bien las personalidades de ambas se daba una idea del porqué de la confusión de los presentes. Y aunque no los conocía se daba una idea de quienes eran. Sakuno les había hablado de ellos, y como estaba con Tomoka, solo le confirmaron el hecho de que eran los amigos que Sakuno había hecho en Seigaku.

Volteo su mirada hacia Sakura y Tomoka, cuando esta última le empezó a reclamar a Sakura por su actitud _¡Es pero no la haga enojar! ¡Sino no podré hacer mucho por ella! _pensó.

— **¡Pero Sakunoooo! ¿Por qué me dice eso? Sabes te extrañe mucho, y ni si quiera me llamaste, lo único que hiciste fue mandarme un mensaje, de lo contrario no hubiera sabido nada de ti, desde que te fuiste **— Tomoka le dijo usando su tono infantil, haciendo caras tratando de mostrar su molestia y cuando vio que Sakura no cambio su actitud hacia ella, agrego — **¡Sabes! Con esa actitud, pareces otra persona, o más bien te pareces a… **—

Esto alerto a Ryui que ya sabía por dónde iba Tomoka, y sabía que eso sería su fin, cuando vio que Sakura afilo su mirada, decidió intervenir.

— **¡Así que, tu eres Tomoka! **— dijo en un tono alegre, llamando la atención de todos los presentes que, se sorprendieron de verlo ahí, ya que debido a su estado de estupefacción no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia, y Ryoma cunado lo vio, no tuvo un buen presentimiento, así que decidió vigilar todos sus movimientos.

— **¡Sabes! Sakuno me ha hablado mucho de ti ¡No es así, Saku? **— ante esto último volteo a ver a Sakura, para que lo ayudara. Ryoma al escuchar decirle así, sintió ganas de golpearlo, pero se contuvo. No quería armar un espectáculo solo por eso.

Ello solo lo vio entre sorprendida y confundida por la reacción que tuvo, pero comprendió que había sido para evitar que Tomoka siguiera hablando.

Ello solo atino a asentir con la cabeza y dejando salir un ¡Hn! Como diciendo que si, a su pregunta.

Cuando Tomoka lo volteo a ver sintió una extraña sensación dentro de ella, esa persona le parecía familiar, pero no se acordaba de dónde.

— **¡Tu! ¿Quién e…eres? **— por algún razón su vos no salió bien, por una extraña razón se sentía muy nerviosa al estar frente a ese joven.

Ryui al notar el nerviosismo de Tomoka se preocupó, no quería que volviera a suceder lo mismo que hace años. Sakuno al notar la preocupación de Ryui, le mando una mirada como diciéndole ¡No lo arruines! Y se volteó a recoger su raqueta, que debido al sorpresivo "ataque" de Tomoka, cayó al suelo. Ryui al entender la mirada de Sakura, cambio su expresión por una fría y le hablo de la misma manera.

— **Ryui Weinberg **— además de ser fría su respuesta, también sonó cortante.

Los demás al escuchar esto, se sorprendieron, debido a que la primera vez que llamo su atención, sonó diferente a como era ahora.

Ahora todos se pusieron a observar con más atención a Ryui. Vieron que su expresión era seria y fría, la postura que mostraba era altiva, arrogante y egocéntrica, su cabello y sus ojos, no importaba como lo vieran, hasta la forma en que vestía, podría decirse que era una copia de Ryoma Echizen. Iba vestido con una camisa blanca de cuello redondo con un estampado al frente, sobre esta una chaqueta de color beige. Su pantalón era de color gris y tenía puesto un cinturón con una hebilla en forma de estrella, para completar llevaba unos tenis de color blanco. La única diferencia entre esos dos era que los ojos de Ryui tenían un tono verdoso y los reflejos de su cabello eran rojos.

Todos estaban sorprendidos de ver alguien tan parecido a Ryoma, desde que lo conocen han visto a personas con ese tipo de personalidad, pero jamás a alguien que se pareciera tanto en personalidad como en apariencia, y lo más sorprendente que todo apuntaba a que estaba con Sakuno.

Mientras que Tomoka se encontraba triste, no sabía porque cuando el tal Ryui le hablo de esa manera sintió un gran dolor en el corazón, las únicas veces que había sentido eso, habían sido cuando su ahora novio, Kaoru Kaidoh, ni siquiera la volteaba a ver o cuando alguno otra chica se le acercaba a coquetearle, aunque este en realidad no les hiciera caso, solo las ignoraba. Y las otras veces fueron cuando ella apenas tenía ocho años, y su amor en ese entonces tampoco le hiciera caso, ya que él estaba enamorado de otra persona. Al recordarse de eso no pudo evitar pensar en él. _Ry-kun ¿Por qué jamás me mirabas? Ahora lo recuerdo, era porque solo tenías ojos para Sak…_ pero no pudo terminar por que una vos la saco de sus pensamientos.

— **Ryui ¡Es hora de irnos! **— aviso Sakura.

— **¡Esta bien! Solo voy por mis cosas **— contesto y se dio la vuelta para tomas sus cosas de la banca donde estaba momentos antes de interrumpir a Tomoka Mientras que Sakura solo lo miraba con aburrimiento esperando a que terminara.

Ryoma que solo se había quedado observando se sorprendió cuando escucho que Sakura había llamado a Ryui por su nombre sin honorifico, eso le había dolido, "Sakuno" siempre le había llamado "Ryoma-kun", aunque él desde hace mucho le dijera que le quitara el honorifico cuando hablara con él, a lo que ella le contestaba que era la costumbre, pero que a la próxima trataría de llamarlo sin el honorifico. Sin querer se había perdido en sus pensamientos y su vista había quedado fija en Sakura, que cuando sintió que la estaban viendo levanta la vista e hizo algo que Ryoma jamás hubiera esperado, y eso lo asusto un poco.

* * *

Sakura que se había quedado viendo a Ryui como guardaba sus cosas, sintió que alguien la miraba fijamente, cuando volteo y no se sorprendió de encontrar a cierto ambarino con su vista puesta en ella. Y por el tipo de mirada que le mandaba pudo darse cuenta de algo _¡Así que tú eres, Ryoma Echizen!_ Pensó. Así que este era el hombre del cual su hermana estaba enamorada y también el que la hecho llorar muchas veces. _Pero ya veremos cómo te va conmigo cerca. Ahora que piensas que soy Sakuno, tal vez te dé una lección por hacer sufrir a Sakuno. _Tras su pensamiento sonrió con malicia y le lanzo una mirada fría. Sorprendiendo de esa manera a Ryoma, y asustándose dado que Sakuno jamás le había hecho algo así.

Volteo cuando escucho a Ryui decir ¡Vamos! Y cuando estuvo a punto de irse una mano la detuvo. Al voltear pudo ver a Tomoka sostenerle del brazo para evitar que se fuera.

— **A…A dónde vas. Apenas si acabes de regresar y hace un mes que no te veía y… **— pero antes de terminar fue interrumpida por Ryui, que al pareces ya se estaba cansando de la actitud de Tomoka, siempre había sido, por eso de pequeño no le había tomado tanta importancia pero ahora, eso lo desesperaba.

— **¡Ya debemos irnos! ¡Nos están esperando! **— y sin esperar a que les dijeran algo, Ryui tomo de la mano a Sakura y se alejaron del lugar, tomando rumbo a su casa o más bien la casa de la abuela de Sakuno y Sakura.

Todos se quedaron impresionados por esa acción, y Ryoma estaba que echaba humo de la cabeza de lo enojado que estaba en ese momento. Así que no le importó si habían ido a jugar o lo que iban a hacer en ese lugar, y decidió seguirlos y ver hacia donde se habían llevado a Su Sakuno.

Todos al ver lo que Ryoma iba a hacer decidieron que lo mejor era seguirlo y evitar que fuera a hacer algo estúpido, ya que sabían lo celoso que podía llegar a ser cuando se trataba de Sakuno.

* * *

Mientras en la residencia Ryuzaki estaba una Sakuno apurada por terminar la cena. Se había tardado mucho en el súper mercado comprando los ingredientes para elaborarla, debido a que no sabía que era lo que les gustaría a sus invitados, ya que ellos estaban acostumbrados a otro tipo de comida. Así que al final decidió hacer un poco de curry con arroz, esperando que a ellos les gustara.

La otra razón de que estuviera apurada es que los padres de su querido cuñado Ryui habían llamado diciendo que llegarían al aeropuerto a las 6:00 P.M. y ella no había terminado la cena aun, y para rematar todavía no se había alistado para ir a recoger a los señores Weinberg, ya que se ofreció a ir a traerlos para que no se perdieran y llegaran bien a su casa.

Se alteró cuando escucho que abrían la puerta, así que decidió ir a recibirlos pensando en que serían Sakura y Ryui, pero se detuvo al recordar que ellos no tenían llave para abrir, así que mejor se apresuró a ver quién podría ser, la única que tenía llave aparte de ella era su abuela. Y cuando llego a la puerta pudo ver que la persona que iba entrando por la puerta, efectivamente era Sumire. Así que decidió recibirla con una sonrisa.

— **¡Bienvenida! Abuela **— dijo llamando la atención de Sumire, que levanto la vista y al ver a Sakuno, sonrió.

— **Sakuno ¡Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí! **— Exclamo Sumire — **¡Creí que seguirías en Italia ¿Cuándo regresaste? **— pregunto algo sorprendida del poco tiempo que si nieta estuvo fuera, ella creía que estaría los dos meses con su hermana.

— **¡Regresamos ayer! **— contesto con una sonrisa.

— **¡Regresamos! Eso quiere decir que ella también está aquí **— si su oído no le fallaba, escucho que su otra nieta también estaba en Japón, y eso la hacía muy feliz. No la veía desde hace mucho.

— **¡Así es! Sakura y Ryui también vinieron, dijeron que había algo importante que tenían que hacer aquí **— dice con una sonrisa, sabía que su abuela se llevaría una sorpresa cuando se enterara, en eso recuerda algo y voltea a ver la hora del reloj y ve que son las 2:00 P.M. y se asusta. Le explica a su abuela sobre la situación de ir por los padres de su cuñado y que tiene que irse rápido. También le dice que no tardaran en llegar Sakura y Ryui y que cuando lleguen podrán hablar y que no la esperen para comer. Que ella comería cuando regresara del aeropuerto.

Así que subió hacia su cuarto a tomar una ducha rápida. A los veinte minutos sale de la ducha y empieza a buscar que ponerse, después de otros 20 minutos sale con rumbo al aeropuerto. Cuando iba en el taxi, le mando un mensaje a Sakura, avisándole que su abuela había regresado de su viaje y que estaría esperándolos para que hablaran.

* * *

Sakura y Ryui se encontraban caminando rumbo a casa de Sumire, pero se notaba que iban molestos, y la razón era porque no se encontraban solos. Exacto, como se lo imaginan, Tomoka, Ryoma y todos los demás, los habían seguido desde que decidieron alejarse de las canchas de tenis callejero y no los habían dejado en paz, aunque estuvieran en silencio, no les agradaba que los siguieran.

Ya que se encontraban un poco alejados de ellos, Ryui se le acerca a Sakura y le susurra al oído — **¡Oye! ¿Por qué nos estarán siguiendo **— Sakura solo lo miro con cara de ¡Yo que sé! Y antes de que pudiera responderle, siente como su teléfono empieza a sonar y vibrar, al sacarlo se da cuenta de que es un mensaje.

Tomoka que hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de algo, cuando Sakura tomo su teléfono con la mano izquierda, debido al reflejo del sol este empezó a brillar llamando la atención de Tomoka y al verlo no puede evitar preguntar por esto.

— **¡Ne, Sakuno! Ese anillo que tienes en tu mano, acaso será que es de…** — y entonces todos ponen atención hacia ellas dos, ellos también querían saber si ese era un anillo de compromiso o no. Pero Tomoka se detiene cuando mira que "Sakuno" no le presta atención, y está viendo algo en su teléfono.

El mensaje dice lo siguiente:

— _Sakura los padres de Ryui llamaron avisando que vendrían hoy, así que he ido por ellos al aeropuerto. No se preocupen por la cena, la he dejado lista. Además antes de que saliera la abuela llego y ya saben que están aquí. Dijo que cuando llegaran podían hablar con ella. _

_Les deseo suerte, para cuando se lo digan. Yo regresare después de la cena._

_Atte.: Sakuno _—

Sakura al leer el mensaje que le habían mandado en su cara se pone una sonrisa malvada que asusta a todos, y como Ryui estaba concentrado en Sakura no se da cuenta de esto.

— **¡Ne, Ryui! **— Llamo Sakura, y el volteo a verla — **La abuela ya sabe que estas aquí. Y quiere hablar contigo **— al escuchar esto Ryui se puso pálido y sus ojos estaban blancos en su mente solo habían pensamientos de _¡Porque a mí! ¡Esto no puede estar pasándome! _Mientras que a los otros se extrañaron de su reacción y de la extraña sonrisa de "Sakuno" al decirle esto. Cuando Ryui reacciono puso cara de pocos amigos cuando vio la sonrisa Sakura y le dijo — **¡Te Divierte! No debería sorprenderme, siempre has sido así, las únicas veces que actúas como un ángel es cuando estas frente a tu abuela. No puedo creer que no sepa cómo eres en realidad** — los demás se sorprendieron ante esto, como que solo se comportaba bien cuando estaba frente a su abuela, eso era demasiado extraño hasta para ellos.

Ryui como miraba que Sakura lo ignoraba como siempre, se le ocurrió algo, sonrió divertido por lo que estaba punto de hacer, creyendo que nadie a excepción de Sakura le entendería — **Maybe! I should tell your grandmother, what you did in France** — los demás se volvieron a sorprender, es que acaso este tipo no sabía que Sakuno era pésima en inglés, pero se sorprendieron al ver como este sonreía y Sakura se paraba en seco. Es que acaso le había entendido.

Sakura estuvo a punto de contestarle, pero su teléfono empezó a sonar y vio que su abuela la llamaba, decidió contesta a la vez que se volteaba y le mandaba una mirada asesina a su prometido, sorprendiendo una vez más a todos.

— **¡Moshi, moshi!** — contesto Sakura con una voz dulce, ahora si parecía la verdadera Sakuno, y todo empezaban a entender un poco las palabras de Ryui

— **Abuela, que gusto volver a escucharte** — dicho esto Ryui se tensó — **¡Claro! Ya vamos para allá. Estaremos ahí en diez minutos** — después corto la llamada y antes de que pudiera decir algo más le dijo en tono amenazante — **If you say something. You die **— ahora sí que no podían estar más sorprendidos, desde cuando Sakuno podía hablar inglés, aunque solo Ryoma, Fuji y Tezuka entendieron su plática, no creían lo que escucharon, se sorprendieron de escuchar que "Sakuno" había amenazo al alguien con eso. Como era eso posible, donde quedo la dulce e inocente Sakuno.

Ryui no dijo nada solo se quedó callado todo el trayecto hacia la residencia Ryuzaki, sabía que no tenía sentido pelear con Sakura, ella siempre ganaba, siempre había sido así.

Cuando llegaron, tocaron la puerta esperando a que Sumire les abriera, y cuando esta llego se sorprendió de ver a sus alumnos ahí. Pero creyó que ellos iban a buscar a Sakuno, entonces los invito a pasar al patio y le dijo que se quedaran ahí hasta que Sakuno regresara. Ellos decidieron solo esperar a que Sakuno fuera con ellos y les explicara todo. Mientras que en la sala se encontraban sentados Sumire, Sakura y Ryui, este último estaba muy nervioso, siempre le había tenido miedo a Sumire. Y ahora que tenía que decirle que se iba a casar con su nieta tenía miedo de cómo iba a reaccionar. Pero el silencio incomodo fue roto por Sumire.

— **¡Así que! ¿Cuál es la razón de que estén aquí! ¡Me sorprendí mucho al saber que habían regresado con Sakuno. Ella me dijo que tenían que hacer algo aquí. Se puede saber que es **— Ryui sabía que esa era su señal, así que empezó a hablar, pero las palabras no le salían muy bien.

— **Bue…Bueno lo que pasa es q…que queríamos decirle q…que… **—

* * *

Todos los que estaban afuera se impacientaron, así que decidieron entrar y ver qué pasaba, se sorprendieron de lo sería que esta Sumire hablando con los dos jóvenes frente a ella, así que decidieron poner atención a las palabras de Ryui, ellos también querían saber porque estaba ahí, aunque el más interesado era Ryoma. Quería sacarse esa duda de una vez.

— **Bue…Bueno lo que pasa es q…que queríamos decirle q…que… **—

Aquí es donde todos estaban muy atentos a lo que iba a decir. Pero como siempre alguien tenía que interrumpirlos, y esta vez fue Eiji, con alguno de sus comentarios.

— **¡Ne, Ochibi! Parece que alguien quiere quitarte a Sakuno-chan **— Ryoma solo le mando una mirada amenazante, dándole a entender que se callara.

Entonces escucharon que Ryui seguía hablando.

— **Lo que quería decirle es que no…nosotros… **— Ryui estaba muy nervioso, Sumire intentaba no reírse de la situación del pobre chico, sabias que le tenía miedo, pero no era su culpa, Sakura siempre le pedía que le hiciera bromas y por eso él siempre se asustaba al verla.

Ryoma estaba a punto de interferir, cuando fue cortado por una voz.

Fue Sakura que ya cansada de la situación en la que estaba Ryui, decidió hablar por él y ponerle fin al sufrimiento de su prometido.

— **¡Vamos a casarnos! **— con eso Sakura corto a su prometido, sorprendiendo a todos.

Y en ese preciso instante, el mundo de Ryoma Echizen se vino abajo.

* * *

Como verán que hay unas frases en ingles, aquí les dejo la traducción:

- **Maybe! I should tell your grandmother, what you did in France.**

**- ¡Tal vez! Debería decirle a tu abuela, lo que hiciste en Francia. **

**- If you say something. You die.**

**- Si dices algo. Te mueres.**

* * *

Y que les pareció el capitulo. Aquí finalmente se sabe quien fue la persona que llamo a Sakuno desde Italia.

Se sorprendieron de saber que fue la hermana gemela de Sakuno.

Espero poder actualizar muy pronto.

* * *

Les informo que hice una pagina en facebook, poner información acerca de los capítulos que me faltan por subir, y los nuevos fanfics que tengo en mente para subir. El enlace lo pondré en mi perfil.


End file.
